supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Crowley
Crowley ist sowohl der König der Kreuzungsdämonen, als auch der König der Hölle. Bevor er allerdings die Führung der Hölle übernahm, war Crowley Liliths rechte Hand. Geschichte Crowley war der König der Kreuzungsdämonen und Liliths rechte Hand, bevor er König der Hölle wurde. Sein richtiger Name war Fergus Roderick MacLeod aus dem 17. Jahrhundert (genaugenommen aus dem Jahr 1661). Seine Mutter war bzw. ist die Hexe Rowena, welche ihm einiges an Zauberkunst beigebracht hat. Außerdem hat er einen Sohn, doch mögen sich beide nicht wirklich. Er hat seine Seele für einen längeren Penis (7 zusätzliche Zentimeter um genau zu sein, um im zweistelligen Bereich zu sein) verkauft. Obwohl Crowley kein Loyalist Luzifers ist, wird sein Symbol, das Teufelsdreieck, des Öfteren von Luzifer dargestellt. Sein Lieblingsscotch ist ein 30 Jahre alter „Craig". Nachdem Crowley König der Hölle wurde, ersetzte er die Folter der Hölle durch eine neue. In der neuen musste man sich an einer endlosen Schlange anstellen. Wenn man am Ziel angekommen ist, muss man sich wieder hinten anstellen. Des Weiteren verhilft Crowley den Winchester-Jungs durch einen Deal mit Bobby zu Informationen über den Aufenthaltsort des Todes. Er verspricht, Bobby die Seele wiederzugeben, nachdem Luzifer wieder im Käfig steckt, hält sich jedoch nicht daran. Bobby sucht fortan nach einer Möglichkeit, ihn zu erpressen, und findet heraus, dass Crowley aus dem Jahre 1661 stammt und in Schottland lebte, wo er einen Sohn namens Gavin hat, mit welchem er ein so schlechtes Verhältnis hat, dass dieser kurzerhand den Ort verrät, an welchem Crowleys sterbliche Überreste (seine Knochen) begraben sind, sodass Bobby nun ein Druckmittel hat, um sich aus dem Deal freizukaufen - was auch funktioniert. Daraufhin holt Crowley seine Knochen ab und nimmt sie mit. Es ist außerdem Crowley, der den Plan, das Fegefeuer zu lokalisieren und die Seelen der Monster mit Castiel zu teilen, verfolgt. Er hat Samuel Campbell und einige andere Jäger wiedererweckt, damit sie Monster jagen und fangen. Er will von den Monstern in das Fegefeuer geführt werden. Castiel täuschte vor, Crowley zu töten, als Castiel seine Knochen verbrannte, um Dean, Sam und Bobby zu Crowleys Tod vorzutäuschen. Castiel verbrannte die falschen Knochen, beabsichtigt, um den Winchesters und Bobby zu zeigen, dass Crowley tot ist. Dies jedoch war eine reine Täuschung, was auch beim "Rendezvous" mit Eve klar wird. Castiel hält seinen Deal später nicht ein, die Seelen des Fegefeuers zu teilen. Als Castiel den Deal gebrochen hat, suchte Crowley sich einen neuen Geschäftspartner; den Erzengel Raphael. Castiel gab ihnen das Blut zum Öffnen des Fegefeuers und floh. Crowley und Raphael versuchten, das Fegefeuer zu öffnen, aber nichts passierte. Während sie das taten, absorbierte Castiel die Seelen. Er hatte das Blut gegen Höllenhunde-Blut ausgetauscht. Nachdem Castiel das Fegefeuer geöffnet und die Seelen absorbiert hat, erklärt er sich selbst zum neuen Gott und erlaubt es Crowley, zu entkommen, denn er sagt, er habe Pläne für ihn. Nachdem die Leviathane freigesetzt werden, bittet Crowley um ein Bündnis mit Dick Roman, der scheinbar Anführer der Leviathane ist. Roman lehnt dies jedoch ab. Aufgrund dessen hilft er den Winchesters bei ihren Bemühungen, Dick Roman zu töten. Obwohl Dick Roman später doch einlenkt und Crowley Kanada anbietet, wenn er im Gegenzug den Winchesters nicht sein Blut, welches für die Leviathan-Waffe gebraucht wird, sondern anderes Blut gibt, hält er zu den Winchesters. Nachdem Dean jedoch mit Castiel und dem explodierten Dick Roman verschwand, nimmt er gegen Sams Willen Kevin Tran mit sich, um sich das Wort Gottes über Dämonen übersetzten zu lassen, und findet dadurch heraus, dass es eine Möglichkeit gibt, die Höllenpforte zu schließen, was er verhindern will. Bevor er jedoch herausfinden kann, wie, kann Kevin Tran mithilfe einer Dämonenbombe fliehen. Später treffen die Winchesters in auf einer Auktion wieder auf ihn, auf der die gestohlene Dämonentafel von dem Gott Plutus versteigert werden soll. Da sein Angebot ihm jedoch zu wenig ist, geht die Tafel an Linda Tran, die dafür ihre Seele bietet. Es gelingt Crowley jedoch, ihren Körper zu besetzten, und im darauffolgenden Kampf kann er mit der Tafel fliehen. Gegen Ende der achten Staffel will Crowley die Winchesters zwingen damit aufzuhören, indem er viele Menschen, die Dean und Sam gerettet haben, tötet. Sie gehen dann darauf ein, doch war dies eine List, um ihn zu fangen und durch ihn die letzte Prüfung zum Schließen der Höllentore zu vollziehen. In der 9. Staffel schlägt die letzte Prüfung fehl und Sam fällt ins Koma. Währenddessen wird Crowley im Kofferraum eingesperrt und später im Bunker der Männer der Schriften. Als herauskam, das der Engel in Sam sich falsch vorgestellt hat und dann verschwand, brauchten Dean und Castiel seine Hilfe, um den Engel aus Sam herauszubekommen. Sam trennt sich von Dean und Sucht mit Castiel den Engel, der ihn besessen hat. Währenddessen tut sich Dean widerwillig mit Crowley zusammen, um Abaddon aufzuhalten. Mit der Zeit wurde Crowley süchtig nach Menschenblut, als Sam die letzte Prüfung an ihm vornahm. Dadurch wird er etwas menschlich. Beide finden dann die erste Klinge und das Mal des Kain. Damit gelang es Dean, Abaddon zu töten. Als Dean dann durch Metatron tödlich verletzt wurde und stirbt, ruft Sam Crowley her, doch tauchte er bei Dean auf. Er gab Dean die erste Klinge in die Hand und Dean erwacht mit dämonenschwarzen Augen. Eigenschaften Crowley hat eine raffinierte Fähigkeit der Telekinese und ist besonders leistungsfähig für einen Dämonen. Er behauptet ein Nest von Dämonen gefunden zu haben und kam mit keinem Kratzer wieder raus. Crowley ist auch ein guter Folterer. Er steuert und besitzt ebenfalls einen Höllenhund, der größer und aggressiver (er ist im Stehen oder Sitzen etwa 5 Fuß, also etwa 1,5m, hoch) als die meisten anderen Höllenhunde ist. Crowley selbst bezeichnet seinen Höllenhund als "mein Welpe". Der Höllenhund kämpft in Staffel 5, Folge 20 gegen einen anderen Höllenhund. Irgendwann, nachdem Luzifer und Michael in Luzifers Käfig gefangen sind, nutz Crowley seinen Höllenhund, um von Bobbys Teufelsfalle befreit zu werden. Es zeigt sich, dass Crowley Kenntnisse über Henochisch, als er eine Villa in Sigillen bedeckt besetzt, hat. Desweiteren hat er auch einiges Wissen über den Colt. Bis zur 8. Staffel wurden seine Dämonenaugen nicht gezeigt. Als Kevin Tran's Mutter von ihm besessen ist, sieht man erstmals, dass er, wie viele Kreuzungsdämonen, rote Augen hat. Auch sein dämonischer Rauch ist rot. Auftritte *Staffel 3 **''Gute-Nacht-Geschichten'' (nur erwähnt) *Staffel 5 **''Die Hoffnung stirbt...'' **''Der Teufel steckt im Detail'' **''Das Ende ist nah'' *Staffel 6 **''Immer Ärger mit Bobby'' **''Familienangelegenheiten'' **''Alle Hunde kommen in den Himmel'' **''Express in die Hölle'' **''Krone der Schöpfung'' **''Nur ein Zeichen'' **''Die Erinnerung'' **''Der Mann der zuviel wusste'' *Staffel 7 **''Der Zorn Gottes'' **''Klonkrieger'' **''Zeit zu heiraten'' **''Identitätsverlust'' (Rückblende) **''Blutvergiessen'' **''Das Überleben der Stärkeren'' *Staffel 8 **''Wo ist Kevin'' **''Seelenhandel'' **''Unverhoffte Begegnung'' **''Der Verrat'' **''Auf Wiedersehen, Fremder'' **''Taxi Driver'' **''Metatron und das Wort Gottes'' **''Das Lebenswerk'' **''Opfer'' *Staffel 9 **''Ein Engel für Sam'' (ungesehen) **''Der Tod ist nur der Anfang'' **''Pyjamaparty'' **''Der Himmel soll nicht warten'' **''Kopfsache'' **''Die erste Klinge'' **''Gefangen'' (ungesehen) **''Jäger der verlorenen Klinge'' **''Abaddons Plan'' **''König der Verdammten'' **''Wunder werden vielleicht doch wahr'' *Staffel 10 **''Dunkelheit'' **''Der Reichenbachfall'' **''Wiedergeburt'' **''Hexensabbat'' **''Die Menschen, die wir zurück lassen'' **''Machtkämpfe'' **''Das Lied vom Henker'' **''Eine Frage des Glaubens'' **''Entscheidungen'' **''Die Dunkle Macht'' **''Schicksal'' **''Finsternis'' *Staffel 11 **''Out of the Darkness, Into the Fire'' **''Form and Void'' **''The Bad Seed'' **''Our Little World'' **''O Brother, Where Art Thou?'' Auszeichnungen Trivia *Crowley ist der am längsten überlebende, meist wiederkehrende Antagonist in der Serie vor Azazel, Ruby und selbst Meg. * Crowley war in der 6.Staffel einer der Hauptantagonisten neben Eve und Raphael. Er war auch der Hauptgegner in der 8. Staffel. * Crowley ist mit 7 Staffeln der am meisten auftauchende Dämon in der Serie. * In Immer Ärger mit Bobby verrät er, dass sein Lieblingsgetränk ein 30 Jahre alter Craig ist. * In Seelenhandel gibt er an, dass er mit Buzz Aldrin einen Deal gemacht hat, dass Buzz zum Mond kann, weil er bei der Auktion den Mond anbot und noch erwähnt, dass Buzz nicht einfach zum Mond hätte kommen können, außer durch einen Deal. Da Buzz in der Realität noch lebt und der Deal schon über 10 Jahre hinausgeht, bekam Buzz wohl eine bisher längere Lebenszeit als für gewöhnlich oder Crowley bekam für den Deal als Gegenleistung den Mond. * In Seelenhandel wird auch angegeben, dass er die "echte" "Mona Lisa" hat und auch in gewisser weise Alaska besitzt. * Es wird angedeutet, dass er mit Naomi eine sexuelle Beziehung hatte. Dies war allerdings ein Fehler des Regisseurs der Episode. Er entschuldigte sich in einem Interview bei den Fans dafür. * Auf Twitter gab es einen Trend, sich für eine Seite zu entscheiden, d.h. im Kampf um die Hölle, hieß es nicht mehr Krieg bis zum Tod, nein, es ist ein Wahlkampf, wie Crowley zu sagen pflegt (9x10). Demnach war die große Frage, Vote4Abaddon oder Vote4Crowley? Es gab sogar "Wahlplakate". thumb|270px|Vote4Crowley en:Crowley Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 05 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 06 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 07 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 08 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 09 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 10 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 11 Kategorie:Hölle Kategorie:Dämon Kategorie:Kreaturen